Sonny with a chance of Loving Chad
by Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape
Summary: Sonny is getting ready for the So Random end of season dance. Some things happen and Sonny is trying to understand her feelings and she isn't the only one. It looks like Mackenzie Falls isn't the only dramatic thing happing in Chad's life.
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

**This is my first story in a while, So I may be a little rusty. I know that there may be some errors, sorry about that.**

**I also wanted to say Thanks to anyone and everyone who has read any of my stories or this one (no matter how bad they might be.) Its a real honor to know that some people have read my stories, let alone liked it, it means a lot to me. **

**By the way I do not own Sonny with a chance (all though I wouldn't mind.), so all the rights belong to Disney.**

* * *

It was late as Sonny Monroe was trying to find a dress to the So Random celebration of another successful season. She looked at herself in the full length mirror. The dark blue dress looked good on her, she some how managed to unzip and step out of it without falling over. She threw it into the maybe pile and reached in the back of her closet for the dark red short dress. She looked in the mirror again, but before she decided what pile this was going in her phone suddenly mooed on her tripping slightly over the clothes that were scattered around her room, she finally managed to answer it before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Sonny are you almost ready I am leaving my house soon, and I really don't feel like sitting outside while you attempt to find a dress." Tawni's voice said.

"Well sort of I need help deciding on which dress to -

"Wear the dark blue one it looks great on you" Tawni said cutting over her.

"Really ok thanks."

"Yeah, Sure, Whatever just be ready when I get there. Okay?"

"Yeah Okay" She said then hung up. She pulled the dark blue one on again, and looked in the mirror; it really did look great on her. Besides she loved this dress especially the silver sparkly part. She hurried and picked up the other clothes thrown around her room. When her arms were covered in clothes she was in such a hurry she threw them in her closet, promising herself she would take care of it later although she hated the idea of her room so dirty. She scrambled into the bathroom across the hall and rummaged through some makeup, and throwing some on. Somehow she managed to put her makeup on fast and without mistakes. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" it was Tawni

"Please tell me you're done." she said.

"Yup, just have to put on my shoes and grab my bag."

"Okay well hurry up, we're going to be late…" She was saying something else, but Sonny wasn't listening instead she was fishing her matching shoes out of the back of her closet. She hurriedly strapped them on and grabbed her bag off the back of her desk chair.

"Ready, lets go" she said running out of her room and grabbing Tawni's arm, dragging her out the front door.

"About time." was all Tawni said and ran with her down the stairs of her apartment complex. Where both of them ran out the door to Tawni's brand new, hot pink convertible.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sonny and Tawni finally get on the set with the dance set up. They both stop arguing and look at their surroundings. The place looked amazing with the random rainbow lights, disco ball, lava lamps everywhere it somehow looked like a cool 70's/80's disco party with a few adjustments to make it somewhat now days.

"Whoa this place looks-

"Pretty." Tawni said interrupting Sonny. Then randomly walked off to the band of guys that was hired to play tonight. Sonny rolled her eyes and went off looking for Nico, Grady and Zora.

"Sonny over here." someone sounding like Nico said and then his hand waved over the crowd. Sonny was about to head over to Nico's voice but she ran into someone and tumbled onto the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry…wait Chad?" she asked probably with her mouth wide open

"Oh hey Sonny." he said trying to look cool

"Chad what are you doing here… I thought you hated So Random?"

"Well you know I was just checking out how lame of a party you guys could throw some how there is more people here then I would expect"

"Yeah well maybe So Random isn't as bad as you thought."

"Nah its pretty bad..." He just rambled off and walked away. Heading towards the punch table.

"Ummm okay bye then." She just said and walked off towards Nico.

Sonny finally found her friends but she was distracted and still shocked that Chad had shown up, but she always acted different whenever he was around, she also felt different whenever she was around him. Which she just assumed that was because they hated each other so much. Nico and Grady were talking about cheese…again, while Zora was being her random self and went off. She was never a person who liked parties.

"Hey Nico, Grady did either one of you guys invite Chad."

"No" They both said in unison "Why would we ever invite the Pooper Scooper?"

Besides Sonny's normal eye roll whenever they called him Pooper Scooper she just said "Oh okay"

Eventually Tawni made her way back toward us and rolled her eyes at the Grady and Nico's conversation. She noticed Sonny looking over the crowd, scanning making it look like she was searching for someone.

"Sonny who are you looking for?" She asked

"No one why do you ask?" she answered trying to look innocent.

"I don't know… hey you wanna go look around and see who is here." Tawni added.

"Umm okay" for some reason Sonny was glad that Tawni had suggested a walk she needed to get her mind off of someone.


End file.
